<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Me by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487032">Fight Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines'>MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Rick Tyler, Pining, Pit stop, Stubborn Rick Tyler, Yolanda trains Beth, a dash of angst, but not really?, rain kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick walks Beth to the Pit Stop in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel &amp; Pat Dugan &amp; Yolanda Montez &amp; Rick Tyler &amp; Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel &amp; Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel &amp; Yolanda Montez, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler &amp; Yolanda Montez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick caught up to Beth at her locker at the end of the school day. He leaned against the row of metal doors, waiting for her to gather her textbooks. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to meet Pat with Yolanda and Courtney,” he reminded her dumbly, like he needed justification for why he just stood there watching her bite her thumb, trying to recall what homework was top priority for this weekend. </p><p> </p><p>Beth nodded, blinking away from her organization process to give him a smile. “Did you want to walk to the Pit Stop together?” Of course, she knew that he did and didn’t really need to ask. She zipped up a sleek blue raincoat, and pulled an umbrella out of her locker. She handed it to him when she realized he only had his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he said, taking it and ignoring the way their hands brushed when he did. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>It was barely raining outside. Rick didn’t particularly feel any need to use the umbrella once they passed the parking lot with the crammed packed school buses. Still, he clicked the automatic button that opened it, holding it over their heads as they talked since Beth gave it to him.</p><p> </p><p>Within ten minutes, they were far away enough from school to freely talk JSA without worrying about being within earshot of their classmates. Chatting about the team came easily. Beth looped her arm around his at one point, avoiding small puddles with her brand new shoes as she went on animatedly about her self-defense training sessions with Yolanda.</p><p> </p><p>“But she has a church event with her new youth group this weekend and she acts like she’s over it, but I can tell she’s really excited to be invited to go. I told her not to worry about it this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can train you,” he offered. Beth bit her lip, looking up at him with a weird expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Beth needed that practice. It scared him shitless to see her running down those cursed tunnels with only temperamental goggles to feed her intuition and a shirted costume that lowkey looked like burlap. Beth trusted Chuck with her life but Chuck is only a voice and computer. As Hourman, Rick often felt like Beth’s shadow from pure panic of not being able to stomach leaving her out of his sight. Courtney thought it was annoying at first, but after he’d nearly begged her to not purposely split them up during missions, she relented her grumbles about it. She kept eyeing him like he wanted to confess some special secret to her though ever since then, mouth curving up into a cheeky smile every time Rick and Beth showed up to places at the same time together. And that look she’d share with Yolanda any time Beth backed up one of his ideas. That got real old real fast. If anything, <em> that </em> was the true annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d actually have to fight me. Yolanda doesn’t hold back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying you think I can’t do that?” He didn’t know if he should be offended or embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Beth. I could take you on in the gym for one afternoon. It’s mostly about your offense and it’s not like I’d be using my hourglass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking?”</p><p> </p><p>“You barely let me get so much of a kick to Dragon King’s henchmen when there’s a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they want to murder you!”</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to know if my training with Yolanda is working if you’re the one blocking all the danger out of way?”</p><p> </p><p>Rick narrowed his eyes, fingers tightening against the U shaped umbrella grip. “Are you blaming me?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth removed her arm from him at his tone. He didn’t mean to sound so defensive.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounded sort of implied.”</p><p> </p><p>He returned her umbrella even if the rain was picking up now, walking on ahead, feeling too put on the spot for his comfort. </p><p> </p><p>“Rick!” Beth called out exasperatedly, rushing behind him. Her care for avoiding splashes seemingly abandoned. She pulled on his sleeve when he wouldn’t look her way. “Rick! Oh come <em> on. </em>Don’t get upset.”</p><p> </p><p>They always said that. It was getting on his damn nerves. “I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I brought it up. I’m just so tired of feeling like I’m dragging you all behind. Isn’t that what it feels like? Like being my bodyguard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your bodyguard? No, Of course not.” Rick rolled his eyes. “Sorry for wanting to keep you safe. Next time I’ll let Cindy Burman stab you, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you get sick of having to constantly look over your shoulder for me?” she mowed right on over his dramatics. He doesn’t know how she puts up with his shit. “Aren’t I a <em> burden?” </em></p><p> </p><p>He swore under his breath. “<em> No </em>, Beth. Shit. No.”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her hands impulsively, missing the way her breath hitched when he did. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not like this because I think you suck, okay? Because you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. You’re just the least likely of the rest of us to break someone’s nose. I might not understand it but it’s really heroic, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Her small smile was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “Sure it is. You’re better than us. And anyway, that’s not why I—” He reddened, catching himself. “Nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be able to hold my own. You have to let me. What if one of these days I need to save <em> you?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Rick stayed quiet. The rain fell harder over them. Beth huddled closer to Rick as the water seeped in, staining his jeans. Her hand looped back around and she squeezed his arm. “Thought so.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a problem with you learning to fight like us. I want you to learn and I offered to help you train on Sunday.” He ran a hand through his hair. Beth did her best shielding him from the rain but her arm wasn’t long enough to hold it high at the angle to keep him dry. Now <em> her </em> hair was getting wet. He took the umbrella back from her so she’d stop struggling. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m asking <em> you </em> if you think you could actually hit me because if you can’t then what’s the point?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so convinced I can’t?” Rick stammered out. “I mean—doesn’t Yolanda?”</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms, unimpressed again. Or maybe it’s not that. Her mouth twitched up like she was trying hard to hide amusement. Rick swore at this point maybe this was all an elaborate joke he was too dumb to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know why we’re arguing!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him with her big brown eyes framed by her glasses. Her beautiful rain coat slicked with water droplets. And yeah, that’s a smirk spreading across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” she said. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more. Suddenly Rick was overwhelmed with the increasingly desperate urge gnawing at his heart to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Pat’s garage was across the street. They crossed the road, but neither of them seemed to be able to make the first move inside once they made it to the front, sheltered by the awning jutted out right over the side door. Yolanda’s excited shriek could be heard from the loft window, followed by Courtney’s infectious laughter. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Girls! I told you not to touch S.T.R.I.P.E!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“We should go in,” Rick said, changing the subject. He closed the umbrella and leaned it against the brick wall, but when he touched the doorknob, Beth grabbed his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“I know why you do it, Rick,” She told him, and somehow she didn’t need to elaborate for Rick to know exactly what she was talking about. His mouth went inexplicably dry. “Courtney told me you asked her not to split us up.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh <em> god</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Beth—” </p><p> </p><p>But she completely surprised him with what she said next, “You should hit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry—<em> What?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“If you’re so sure you could train me like Yolanda can, then prove it to me now. I’ve learned enough to block it. Just try.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beth this is crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “It’s boxing!” </p><p> </p><p>“With my bare fists? I’d break your face!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can block it,” she repeated confidently. She even dropped her backpack by the wall next to the umbrella and assumed the proper stance.</p><p> </p><p>He swore, shaking out his hands and stepping backwards to prep himself. “Fine! Fine! I’ll do it!” This damn girl. How the hell did she talk him into <em> doing </em> this?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick turned back with the intention to swing, but instead of a right hook his hands flew straight to her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms as he pushed her against the wall with a gentle thud.</p><p> </p><p>Beth stood still as a rock. The rain pelted on the canvas above, drowning out the rest of the world. </p><p> </p><p>He searched her eyes for what to do next, unsure. His reckless heart screamed that he crowd closer, nose to nose until he could kiss every inch of her, but his mind was smarter. He needed her to lead. She might not want this. The feelings Rick had slowly developed for Beth might only be reciprocated in his head. But the way she tilted her head up made it seem like she wanted this all along.</p><p> </p><p>Relief flooded through his veins like blood. Rick leaned in, his own eyes falling heavy under her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>She turned her head at the last second. Rick’s mouth brushed against her cheek. Her fingers flexed where they fisted his hoodie, clinging onto the fabric. She blinked. “I don’t—” her breath stuttered out as her sentence petered off. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” he asked just as quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Beth exhaled. Her confidence gone. He thumbed her jaw as he waited. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just—” Her voice went incredibly small. She glanced back up at his slack-jawed expression, her lashes inexplicably wet with embarrassed unshed tears. “This is my first kiss.” She let out another shaky breath. “I don’t know how.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick had never looked so fond. “That’s okay,” he promised. “I haven’t really been with anyone either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his forehead against hers. “Yeah. Was kinda too wrapped up being mad at the world to care about the people in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth smiled. Her hands inched their way up around his neck. She dug her fingers into his damp hair. “But that changed,” she said. It wasn’t a question. Rick huffed out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p> “That changed,” he echoed. </p><p> </p><p>A minute passed in the silence. Rick couldn’t dare screw this up. </p><p> </p><p>Beth’s soft breath hit his face in even measures. Her fingers curled tightly into the hair at the back of his neck. And he would thank her forever, if this moment of harmony—existing together the way they were, like a post and a vine, Beth as strong and unflappable, rooted in the earth, with Rick bending every which way to wrap his life around hers—is the closest he gets.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him before he could even ask. Eyes open, she surged upwards, the tips of her tennis shoes stretching at the flex of her toes. Her lips were wet, soft, even as she bumped into his mouth. But she corrected her aim, and Rick helped her in kind. His hands had a mind of their own, cupping her face in his palms, then into her textured hair as she guided him backwards. He stumbled blindly, he let her lead. Out in the grass by Pat’s classic cars, they continued out into the pouring rain until his back hit the door of a 53’ chrysler. She broke the kiss soon after, blinking at him in an awed, glassy and undeserved gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“How was that?” Her arms were still around his neck. Rick was absolutely breathless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perfect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> “Beth—“ He cut himself off. He sounded <em> wrecked</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to do it all over again. How is it that Rick’s more affected by Beth’s tiny whimper than any adrenaline rush caused by the turn of his hourglass? He put in her kiss what he packed in his punches. It was frightening, this hauntingly consuming pull she had over him. Beth could kiss him all day. Beth could kiss him forever. It wouldn’t be enough. </p><p> </p><p>The garage door groaned open, revealing Courtney, Yolanda and Pat staring at the pair in various states of worrisome excitement and disbelief. Beth startled in his arms at a thunder clap— they both came to the very pressing realization that he was <em> soaked</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” said Beth. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Rick returned, hugging her close as their clothes clung against their skin. </p><p> </p><p>“So about Sunday…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” he blurted out in dawning realization. Beth, in stretchy leggings and a tank top, sweaty and determined with Yolanda’s black gloves as he called the shots without getting pummeled to death from the grace and beauty and sinful distraction? <em> No</em>. Terrible idea. “You’re right. I can’t.” Because that was a spectator sport. </p><p> </p><p>She grinned up at him, her teeth chattering. “But we could do something else instead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Rick raised an eyebrow, bending his head back down to kiss her again. “Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever Rick Tyler would call a date.”</p><p> </p><p>If he hadn’t been leaning against the chrysler he would’ve fallen flat on his ass. “A <em> date</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t know, I never been on one.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’d like to?” she asked. “Date me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” His cheeks hurt so he must’ve looked like an idiot. “I would. But I don’t know what I’d do for a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth waved her hand like that hardly mattered. </p><p> </p><p>“We can just ask Chuck,” she reassured, and put it to rest. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Yolanda cried, somehow loud enough to carry her voice over the thunder. Courtney raised her staff over her shoulders on the dry cement, wiggling her eyebrows at them suggestively. Pat just smiled, closed-mouthed and uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Rick completely forgot they were still standing there.</p><p> </p><p> “We get it! You like each other! But we’ve been waiting for you since three-thirty and it’s Noah’s ark out there! Get inside before you drown!” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>